The 80th Annual hunger games
by AeroDox
Summary: When disaster strikes on the Elune family, nothing can be helped. They must beat the Capitol... and of course, survive.
1. The Reaping

The 80th annual Hunger Games

What happens when you mix a chicken, human bones, and human organs into one? You get me! No seriously, I just finished eating dinner. Chickens are rare in my family; we rarely get a squirrel. I sometimes take my bow and arrow and shoot something lucky. Maybe my family gets a rabbit for every week or so. I'm in district 12 of Panem, and today is when the 80th hunger games get reaping. Since the 74th hunger games, no one has under-estimated district 12. The two lovers of district 12 in the 74th hunger games survived, and both, too. "Alex!" Mother shouted. "What" was my reply, as I got out of my napping trance. "It's time to go to the reaping!" I lumber out of my bed and walk to mom. I pat her on the shoulder. "Watch you say?" Mother shouts, this time louder. "TIME FOR THE REAPING!" I flinch and back away. She must be very excited to see me walking away from home into an arena where I'm left to die. I groan as we walk out of the house and into the stadium. When we get there, my mother lets a big sigh out of her, and to sit on the bleachers while giving a frown. I shake my head as I turn my head back to the stadium. I have to stand in there… And watch as my friends or I go. The first slip goes out. Effie gazes into the crowd of teens. "Jaycee… Jaycee Sue?" a brown haired girl, about average height walks glumly onto the stage. Effie pats 'Jaycee' on the shoulder and says, "Now for our advisor." She pulls out another slip. "Jack… Jack Skyt?" Jack walks out of the crowd. No clapping. Effie nods and mouths a silent OK and pulls out a slip for the boy tribute.

Alex Elune.

My jaw drops. "NO!" Mother screams. But it's no use; security holds her down. Tears fill my eyes as I walk up to the stage. I stare at Jaycee. I mouth a silent: _Be calm. We're on TV. _She seems to get the message and stops gaping. She stands up strait, smiles, and tries to act confident. I try to do the same. I watch the cloud of crowd float away. Jack happily goes to us and asks, "So have you guys met?" We don't answer. Jack grunts and sits down. "You're not cooperating," he grumbles. I pat him on the shoulder. "Sorrow, Jack. Sorrow." Jack sighs and nods. "I can see why you guys are sad. Good luck." Jaycee frowns at Jack. "Nice compliment," she mumbles. Effie turns around. "To the tribute train, district 12!" Everyone grumbles again. "What's wrong?" Effie says with a wicked grin. "Are you scared?" I feel like punching her in the gut. But I don't. We make a ghostly walk into the train of death. What kinds of torture will be in that train? No, not train… that thing?

In the tribute train we see others. A few people come and shake my hand. Another brown haired dude just like Jaycee comes over. "Hey," he says. "The name's Liam Boil." I shake his hand. "Nice to meet you," I mumble. Liam tilts his head. "What?" He asks. "Nothing," I say quickly. After a while, I meet {this may make you laugh, a few of you in this world, if you know what I mean.}Liam Boil, Jessica Pap, Riley Will, Liz Felt, Maggie Hoff, (I call her hoff hoff) Gram Mayhon, (I call him Grayhon) Reed Bowtie, Thomas Chapstick, Grace Alesick, and Alex Rawley. Lots of names; and there were still 14 more. I shake everyone's hands and get tired of saying "Nice to meet you," and nodding.


	2. The Beginning

I learn that a bunch of people are good at the hunger games. How am I going to survive? It would be literally impossible to win this without allies… So I went up to Grayhon, hoff hoff and Liam to ask of allies. They said yes. OH! It was time for you to show the gamemakers what you're made of! I waited, next to Jaycee, Liam, and Jessica. I was second to last. I whistled off, but I didn't get how I was whistling. I got in, got a knife, made a rope, and shot through it. The gamemakers were eating their beef without a glance of me. I got angry. I grabbed a bow and arrow and shot the chandelier above me. I sidestepped just in time as it crashed down on the gamemakers' food.


	3. Natural

The gamemakers gasped. I held my breath, waiting for a punishment. They just sat there and started whispering. The gamemaker who appeared to be head called me to go. I skipped along and told Jaycee to go into the room. I was excited to see my score.

Once I got into my room, I had to go to dinner. Grunting, I walked towards where dinner is always served. The TV was on for our scores. It was supposed to be a range from 1 to 12. I sat down and watched.

DISTRICT 1-Boy 7-Girl 3

DISTRICT 2-Boy 6-Girl 8

DISTRICT 3-Boy 9-Girl 4

DISTRICT 4-Boy 2-Girl 5

DISTRICT 5-Boy 6-Girl 2

DISTRICT 6-Boy 8-Girl 7

DISTRICT 7-Boy 5-Girl 4

DISTRICT 8-Boy 10-Girl 6

DISTRICT 9-Boy 6-Girl 6

DISTRICT 10-Boy 3- Girl 5

DISTRICT 11-Boy 7- Girl 9

DISTRICT 12-Boy 12- Girl 9

I gasped. How could I have gotten a 12? All I did was humiliate the gamemakers… And To see that Jaycee got a 9, it settled me down. But the scores were overwhelming skills.

How will I fight these people?


	4. Claudius Templesmith: My friend

It was time to go into the arena. I stepped onto the grey cylinder to send me up. It raised and rose, until it reached land with the cornucopia in the middle. I don't think they have the land mines anymore. Just they fall through if they step out before 60 seconds. "GUYS! HURRY AND GET THE SUPPLIES!" I yelled. 2 people hurried out and fell through the arena. Well. That was easy.

People stared at me in discomfort. Then the speaker began. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 80th hunger games! To avoid war, we set 24 tributes every year… Well, 22 tributes now, into the arena. They are between 13 and 18 years old, and I hope you have a good time watching them. The rules are: only 1 district can win, even if its 2 people from 1 district, you can still win. You must fight to the death, find water, food, and fix strategies. Good luck, and let the Hunger Games begin!"


	5. Arena Match Day 1

I dashed and got the first backpack in sight. I hear an arrow wiz past me. I look back, and already see Liz on the ground in a puddle of blood. I have to close my eyes and keep running to reduce the pain.

Once I get into the middle of the woods, I decide to take a break. I looked into the backpack. The contents were amazing. There, in front of me, laid a sniper bow with a batch of 30 arrows, but there was more. I dug into the middle pocket and found a knife and a first aid kit. Finally, in the back pocket, were some fruit, chicken, and a water bottle. I chug the water bottle down an eighth and decided to save the rest. Shoving everything back, I climb the oak next to me and set up a fort at the highest place where the branches wouldn't break. Knowing that my backpack was in place, I decided to get some wood. I climb down and hear the bushes rustling.

I jerk my head and see that Grayhon was watching me the whole time. I settle down. "Hey," I say, "Have you seen Hoff Hoff, Liam, or Jaycee yet?"He shakes his head, but says, "Even though I haven't heard of Liam or Jaycee, but Hoff Hoff is right here." He reaches in the bush and I hear a squeak. Hoff Hoff climbs out of the bushes. "Well." She says, "It is time to get going for Jaycee and Liam." Grayhon winces. "What about Liz?" I shake my head in depression. "Gram, she didn't make it."

A scream from above the trees is heard, going through the whole arena. A knife falls from a maple by my oak. Then, following a big thump is Grace. I take my bow to shoot an arrow at her, but Grayhon restrains me. "She may be use," he says. I look at Grace. "What were you doing?" I ask. She holds her shoulder tight, but manages to say a few words.

"The…deer…ate… Alex …Raw…ley!"


	6. Arena Match Day 2

Grace looks back and screams. Her arms flail around as she tries to find a tree to climb. "They're coming!" She yells, still in madness. Grayhon, Hoff Hoff, and I climb up the oak that we had been using, and climb to the farthest point the twig wouldn't break. Grace was still on the ground, and the deer were in sight now. She was scraping her nails on the oak, begging us to help her. "Wait here," I say.

Climbing down, I reach a hand out to Grace. She climbs over me and goes to the branch that Hoff Hoff was on. I scramble up. The deer were only inches away now. I climb as fast as I can, but I knew there was no use. Luckily, the deer came and jumped. Feeling bad for my foot, I scrambled up single-shoed.

The deer were circling us now. They were butting the tree, even attempting to climb it. One deer made a sound, and they all walked away. I sighed. "Ok," I say. "Wait awhile so we can rest. My foot is still barefoot. Got a spare one?" Everyone shook there heads. "Ok then. I guess that will be"; looking down, different deer were trampling across. They had antlers. "Stay put!" Grayhon screams. "No way can I die being butted and eaten alive by deer!" He had a point. We had to survive to actually win. But only 2 people could win either district 1 through 12. There were 12 possibilities. And 12 had a disadvantage.

One deer came at us at full speed. It came and came, and it really did look like the end for us. It came and came, and about at the maple tree Grace fell in, it collapsed. I look at everyone. Nobody had weapons. What was happening? Did the gamemakers not want us to die yet? The next deer came. It collapsed too. Who was this? Everyone was confused.

Out from a tangle of vines comes Reed.


	7. Arena Match Day 3

"Reed," Grace sneers, "Why didn't you come earlier, little dope?" Retrieving his arrows, Reed replies with a "Mhmmm" and starts to sharpen his arrows. Grace, pulling on his ear, starts to yell. Reed twitches, and then points his bow at her. Grace stops in her tracks. "If you want to live," he says, "Stop making me deaf."

Grayhon looks out the tree. "Hey what's that?" In the distance a tree rustles. "Someone's hunting us! Stand guard!" Grayhon yells. Hoff Hoff looks back just to see and axe hurdling to her.

Reed shivers as he takes out his bow. Drawing back, he tries to see movement. "Reed, be careful!" I yell. Reed looks at me and nods. Letting his arrow go without taking an eye off me, you could hear a shriek.

Looking down at Hoff Hoff, I pat her shoulder. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you…" Hoff Hoff moans. I hear a cannon shot in the distance. Then another. And another. The shots chain linked until 7 shots could be heard. "7 people dead, Hoff Hoff. I don't think you're one of them." Reed kneels down to Hoff Hoff. Silent, he stands up again. "Hey, Hoff Hoff?" I say. Nothing can be heard. Another Cannon shot is heard. Hoff Hoff is now one of them.


	8. Arena Match Day 4

Saddened by Maggie's death, I watch as the hovercraft lifts her up. Flopping on one side, her head stares wearily at us. "Wait a second," Grace adds. "Someone is still hunting…" Right then a knife whizzes at her, cutting some of her hair. She screams. Reed shoots and so do I. There is some running movement when I spot a figure. "Liam!" I scream. "Why'd you kill Maggie?" A knife replies in my answer. Luckily, I dodge the knife by blocking the bow. "Grayhon, here's the axe! Defend the team!" Gram nods and takes the axe. Yelling, he jumps down.

"Wait, wait… I'm done now. No more killing. Don't. Let me join you." Liam screeches.

I sneer. "Liam, there were only 2 spaces left, which was meant for Jaycee and you. Now there are 3 spaces. Who should cover that?" Liam shrugs. Everyone seems to be holding their weapons, ready to advance. I point at him. No more Liam.

Wiping my sweat with my shirt, I look on and see another figure a few yards away. I make a desperate cry. "Are we being ambushed?"

"Wait! Don't shoot! It's me, Jaycee! Don't worry, ok? No worries!"

I guess my heart had gone cold already. No time for another visitor. Loading my bow, I say, "kill." Gram shrugs. Since he was already on the ground, he yells Peanut butter and throws the axe. At the same time, 2 arrows, a knife and an axe have entered her body. "Jaycee. This is not the right time…" Walking towards the body, I pick up the arrows and the other weapons. Going back in the tree, I hear, "Attack!"

It was the careers! Even though the cornucopia bash had us 13 people locked in search of water and food, they had managed to attack us on the first day! I load my arrows. There were 12. Including Reed's there was 26. But this was no time to think. "Load your weapons, and counter back the Careers!"

1 by 1. We took them out 1 by 1 as they scramble up on us to the tree. Some of them had great throwing distance. It was a clash of arrows, knives, cannon shots, and cries.

Every now and then they would throw a knife or launch an arrow, but they would always miss. And there was only 1 left. Loading my arrow, I shoot him into the eye. I grin. Bullseye. 

I'm sure there were 4 careers. So that leaves 9 people on the field.


	9. Day5 to 6 Prologue To what?

When the Cannon boomed before night, our ears perked up. Knowing that the careers were dead, the most experienced of them all would be this nine. Reed, carrying his bow, trotted over to guard while the others watched the anthem. Looks like Cole died with something in his mouth… it was black… and round. What was that? I looked over to Gram. He just shook his head softly in response. Grace finally added, "Probably a dead animal. Let's just keep this tree sturdy. We'll have to find food tomorrow.

Jumping off the tree one by one, Grayhon jumped down and failed to stand. He winced. "I think I sprang my ankle." I look around. "Reed, you can guard him while I"-

As soon as I, no in the middle of my talking, Claudius Templesmith comes to introduce us to a feast. "This is what I call the 74th Games Feast," he claimed. "Each one of you have something you need." I look at our team. We were just running out of food… I guess we just have a normal feast. "The feast will close at night. Meet you there."

I don't know why they called that feast. There was enough action 2 days ago. But I led Grace over to the Cornucopia. Ready to fire, aiming at the cornucopia comes one from behind.

I scowl. "You shoot, the girl gets killed." The boy says. Knowing that I would lose Grace, I got into fighting position. The boy who was holding her was blonde, tall. I needed something to distract him. "What's your name?" I ask. "John," he says firmly. "John White."

Once I finally got a plan, I turned around and started walking. Grace squealed. "Do you want to leave your little teammate behind?" I turned. "You know, I think"-

Turning around, I shoot an arrow into his head as swiftly as possible. Grace staggers forward, panting. "Could've done that earlier!" She screamed. "Your neck is bleeding," I say, ignoring the comment. "Go back to the trees. I'll handle this." Grace was tired enough. She didn't object. Just slopping forward to the base. "And try not to make any sound." Immediately, Grace stood up. In the middle of a groan, she cups her mouth. Using my hand, I give a sign that it doesn't matter and shake her off. Then John's cannon was heard.

Waiting for almost an hour now, and it was about 7:00. Night was 8:00. I had to act swiftly. Walking into the blue, I see no one targeting me. Taking all the backpacks will do…..

Running back, I hear someone go, "Hey!" I shoot an arrow to the direction. No sound. He or she must've dodged it.

A strong wind blows me back. It had the force of a tornado! I was freaking out until I was even more freaked out when all the tributes come hurling into the cornucopia. The entrance to anywhere was shut. Everyone had their weapons. The last day of the hunger games will now determine who will win. The last 7 tributes.

**Yes. Yes. This is Chapter 9. As you know, some of my friends are in the story. Better check them out…**

**Jaycee**

**Jayceesue44227**

**Grace**

**Stormbrewer**


	10. Unraveling

I couldn't believe my eyes. The Capitol was waiting for this moment, when we all held our weapons. From what I had killed to what the others had killed, there were only 7 people left, most my team. There was Riley, Jessica, Izzy, and Grace, Gram, Reed, and me.

The first thing I heard when I got to my senses was "GO FOR THE SHORTY GIRL!"

Looking to my right was Izzy. Everyone was aiming at her. I guess this was my chance.

An arrow whizzes into Riley's forehead, Jinxed with Izzy's death. I hate gore. But I have to see it.

Narrowing my eyes on the last 4 targets which 3 on my team, I hear Jessica yell, "Stop! Don't you want to live a little longer?" All of us went silent, and everyone's hands opened. Hearing the Jail doors open back to the forest and field, I motion for Grace, Gram and Izzy to come with me. Behind me I could hear a silent "Thank You" from Jessica.

Sitting in a tree, we decide what to do next. It looked like the people left in the arena were all professionals. "Reed, sharpen arrows, knives, and axes. Prepare to fight us. Not that we want to. Jessica will be the first target. Then we will use our real strength to fight each other." 2 cannons are heard. Grace jumped down from her tree. "I guess," she concludes, closing her eyes, "The Hunger Games will end soon. With either one or 0 coming out pronto, it's the end for the rest of us. Good luck, guys." We all give a deadly but silent nod.

Looking at my injuries from the past days, there was a cut in my calf from something. My left foot was bruised everywhere, since I had no shoe for it. And now it would be the very end of that. It was either death or fortune.

I couldn't wait.


	11. Betrayal

As my team advances over to destroy Jessica, she must be planning something out. No one has made it this far in the Hunger Games without a strategy. "Hey Gram," I say, staring at the ground. "Yes?" Graeme replies. "Maybe we should go back around. I don't think this one is going to be very stupid."

A strange buzzing noise comes from all over. "Back up," Reed yells. "Tracker Jackers!" Grace yells back. "Yes, Tracker Jackers. Make our way to the pond." None complaining, everyone calmly went between jogging to running for their lives and screaming. "We're not going to make it!" Gram screams. Suddenly, Reed yells, "!" I was lifted up and thrown on the ground in front of them as the group continued screaming and running.

The stings were painful. Most people who lived to tell the tale of the tracker jacker never wanted to talk about it… I kept on doing my best to run, but even under all that tracker jacker venom, my body was excruciated. I didn't think anything would help me recover…

Within a few minutes, I became delusional . It was just as Katniss and Peeta described- shining lights, nothing you would see in a million years, like fire all around you.

After a 2 hours of moaning and groaning and laughing, my stomach began to rumble. Maybe I was hopeless. Maybe I wouldn't survive the hunger games. Maybe I wouldn't come out like a prince and go hug my mom and my brother. I just wish I had something to hold on to… something or someone taps my chest.

Slowly and shocked, I turn my eyeballs and life my head just 45 degrees. It was a white parachute. I opened it. Inside, was a note.


	12. Unexpected Alliance

I carefully withdrew the note and the venom stung through my back. I saw the writing. Unfolding the note, it said:

_Your family is smiling, knowing you will find a way out of this. Think, Alex. Of all your smarts, it's Life or Death. Think._

I folded back the note and put it back in the pot of the parachute. I was hopeless. Nothing could help me now. _Wait a second. Why is the note in the pot… _I reached my hand in the pot once more, coming up with some leaves. _What're these for? _I thought. _Are they trying to give a joke about me? _Then it hit me. These were the leaves that Katniss and Peeta used.

Chewing one of the leaves up was hard. My teeth crackled every time I chewed. It took me all my willpower not to swallow. Pulling out what was the outcome of the leaf, I rubbed it against all of my stings. The water stung the stings even more, but I managed to get through one. _I wonder how long it will take to finish this. _I sigh. "Need any help?" A female voice comes from behind. I slowly slant my eyes and turn my head. It was Jessica Pap.

I turn my body full way. "They're coming to get you, Jessica. I don't think you should worry about me. I was just a sacrifice." Jessica put her hand on her hip. "So I leave you to die when you could make a good companion." I shrug, and then bite my lip. I go back to rubbing the sting on my thigh. Jessica replies with a big sigh. Then she takes a leaf from the pot and starts chewing.

Within minutes, I was cured. "Thanks," I say. "You're a big help." Jessica nods, and then turns forward. "They're coming to kill me, you say? Well, make that a good luck." She smirks. "Don't under estimate them," I say, "They are a really powerful group." Jessica nods again. "What does the group consist of?" She asks. "All of the others. Reed, Graeme, and Grace." Jessica throws her knife into the mud. "Surprisingly," she muttered, "There's another girl."

"Yeah? What about it?" I ask. "I'm not used to harming girls. They're my friends. Duh." She replies. I sigh. "I see your asking me a favor."

"Yeah. I hope that it's not a no, or else I won't be able to win this."

"Well, you got it. Grace looks vulnerable… but remember, never underestimate your opponent."

Jessica nods, then grabs out a backpack that was slung on her shoulder. "Here," she says, while pulling out some croissants. "Eat a few."

I eat all except one and stand up. "So are we up for a fight or what?"


	13. Grasp of accidents

Once Jessica and I were done and everything was packed, we were ready. I pointed to the direction of the base, but Jessica shook her head. "What?" I asked, confused. "The gamemakers must be getting bored. They'll find a way to get the tributes together. I tilt my head for a few seconds. "Ohhhhh," I suddenly say. "Ok." Not sure of what I should do, I ran off to the cornucopia, Jessica following.

Once we reached the end of the forest, Jessica yelled in a whisper, "Stop!" I skid to a stop. "NOW what?" I say, while plopping to the ground to exaggerate. "There may be someone in ambush. Let me go first." I grunt, and then Jessica holds a finger to her lips. I grunt again, quieter. Jessica face palms her forehead.

Once Jessica was fully in view by the cornucopia, everything was silent. She mouthed an 'all clear' and motioned me to come forward. I walk a few steps, as soon as an arrow enters Jessica's ear.

Screams follow the shot from Jessica. She falls to her knees, eyes wide open, and then flops to the ground. I notice that I was still in position to walk another step. I put my foot back into the ground. A Cannon shot is heard…

I step out of the forest, then chuckles softly. "You guys, you guys…" I begin. I hear a "don't start" from the bushes, then an axe hurdles towards me. Faithfully, I duck. A patch of my hair had been cut. I sneer. "Wow. You selfish, mean jerks." I yell at them. I was prepared for the knife that followed. Carefully, I went to the side as it skidded through the old-fashioned leather I got when I started the games. Suddenly, a groan comes from the bushes, then Reed comes out, hollow as ever. "Reed?" I say. "Are you okay…?" Reed walks one step, and then drops to the ground with a thump. When I notice the knife, that is.

_Grace? _I think._ It couldn't be… Grace is on their side! Why would she… _Following is another groan as a thump that had to be Gram drops through the bushes. Two cannons are heard. And that was the last time I had time to think. _Grace is trouble._

Instinctively, I roll to the side as an arrow from Reed's bow whizzed across my hand, forming a cut on my pinky finger. "What are you doing, Grace?" Grace walks out of the bushes. I yank the axe out of the tree that Gram aimed on me, without looking back. I was scared. _I had made it this far… I guess this is the… end?_

More or less, that cut on my pinky was not what I call pain when I felt what was coming next.

An arrow pierces my thigh. I cry out in pain, along with flinging the axe to the side.

I hear Grace laugh, then an "Ahhh?" a squish from the axe, and then… silence? _This couldn't be happening! _I think. My guess is… that I just killed Grace from an accident?

A cannon shot replies to my thinking. I couldn't get off the floor, but I shriek.

_Had I actually won from just that?_

The hovercraft picks me up on the stomach. The arrow that Grace gave me was stinging, but I was screaming with joy.

I had actually _WON. _

Then I remembered that there was an extra rule since the 78th Hunger games. That 4 lucky people would be cured after the hunger games in addition when dying. I wonder who those people were.

But most of all, I was excited to be home again.


End file.
